1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin slides for automatic vending machines and more particularly to adapting means forming mating interfaces between said machines and said coin slides.
Many types of coin slides have been used in the operation of automatic vending machines. In the fitting of a particular coin slide to a vending machine, it has often been found that an interface must be interposed between the coin slide and the machine.
It would thus be a great advantage to provide an adapter that will furnish a mechanical interface between a coin slide mechanism and an automatic vending machine.
A further advantage would be realized by the provision of supporting means incorporated into said adapter for a start switch for the vending machine and activation means therefor.